


Cameo's Consequences

by WordsAblaze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Romance, based on a liveshow, because I ship it, my teeth are decaying, so don't blame me, this was requested on tumblr, this was so fun to write, totally blame me, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/pseuds/WordsAblaze
Summary: Dan spams the liveshow chat and Phil has to ignore it or pay him back... he chooses to do both. A quick oneshot based on 8th May's stream.





	Cameo's Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on 8th May's liveshow (which is when i originally wrote this) and vivianadichiara's request on tumblr :)

Phil sighs as he looks through the cupboards, wishing they'd bought more food. But their next shop was scheduled for tomorrow and Phil knows that Dan can't be persuaded to leave the house unless Kanye appears outside the window. And even then, he doesn't know if Dan's rebranded reputation would reject that too…

In the end, he settles for a pack of pretzels.

"Phil?" Dan calls from the living room, "Guess what?"

"What?" he asks automatically.

"I have ten living succulents," Dan gloats.

Phil rolls his eyes, "I know, I was the one who suggested them."

Dan's dimple makes an appearance as he smiles, saying thank you without using the actual words. Phil glances at the calendar Dan had put up, resisting the urge to laugh at their suits, and decides there won't be much time for liveshows in the near future.

"Hey Dan, I'm going to do a liveshow," Phil announces.

Dan only hums in response so Phil sets up the laptop and logs in. It's only when he's about to start the stream that Dan protests, "Phil, what about editing that video?"

"We can do that later, I've already started!" Phil grins to himself as he starts the stream.

Dan grumbles but Phil smiles at the camera. "Welcome to the liveshow!" he sings.

After tweeting, he goes through his usual routine of weird stories and reading the comments, keeping an eye out for the top fans and the number of people watching. He can't help the smirk that sneaks onto his face when he sees Dan's icon in that list. But he plays it off and carries on talking about beauty tips or guinea pigs. As far as he knows, nobody else has noticed it yet.

Someone asks him to read the premium chat and he's about to when he notices Dan's weird little messages in the younow chat. Internally rolling his eyes, he makes a mental note to get back at Dan. Not even five seconds after he pointedly ignores Dan's messages, his phone bleeps. Thinking that it's suspicious, he subtly checks his phone long enough to see Dan's name on the screen.

He ignores that too, flashing a quick smirk that he knows only Dan will recognise if he's watching. He doesn't know if Dan is watching because he doesn't see any more messages, instead talking about Line of Duty and Steven Universe. It's only when there's a rapid succession of texts that someone points it out to him in the chat, asking if it's Dan.

"Yeah, I'm getting so many text messages…" he laughs as he fixes his fringe, checking his phone.

-Phil

-Stop ignoring me

-I'll give you a spoiler

-Phiiiiil

"Look at me, I'm so popular," he jokes, trying not to smile.

-Phillip Lester

-Just like old times

-Hurry up and finish

"With my… parents," he continues, laughing properly, "and the bank…"

Luckily, he manages to put his phone on silent before making a joke and going back to the top fans, talking about whatever people bring up. He can almost predict his phone buzzing again as someone talks about national best friend's day. Sure enough, there's about a dozen vibrations and he knows who it is this time.

-Phil

-Come on

-I didn't tweet this year, you owe me

-Screw you

-Hurry up

-We don't even have to edit the video

-Your fringe looks weird

-Phil

-I don't mean that

-It looks beautiphil

-Phil

-Phil

-Phil

Phil puts all his energy into not laughing as he talks about Love Island and coffee, mentioning his hair to spite Dan but getting away with it because someone else mentions it too. Dan had stopped watching at some point but Phil knows his voice echoes a little in the apartment so it doesn't matter, Dan can hear him anyway.

Which is obvious when he hears Dan call, "Just end it already!"

The watchers wont have heard but he makes sure to say the next thing loudly to cover it up, just in case. Almost forgetting to say goodbye, it takes him a few seconds longer to finish the liveshow, even if it does end up the same length as usual anyway.

He eats another pretzel as he ends the stream, getting up to go find Dan. It's not like he'd expected Dan to be totally immersed in something else but he hadn't expected him to be sat on the floor in front of the sofa, a blanket pulled over his head and a couple of pillows propped up beside him.

"Dan?" Phil asks, "Is this your attempt at a pillow fort?"

"No." his reply is muffled but Phil lifts the blanket anyway, ducking under.

"Daaaan?" he asks but yelps as he's pushed backwards, Dan's arms around his neck.

Phil laughs as he returns the embrace, wrapping his arms around Dan even as the two of them land horizontally on the floor. Dan's warm eyes shine as he smiles, "I'm still getting you back for pinof."

"You've already done that, Dan." Phil shifts slightly so he can lightly whack his forehead on Dan's.

Dan shrugs, "I know. But today's an actual occasion."

The two of them untangle enough to prop themselves up against the sofa, Dan slumped slightly so he can rest his head on Phil's shoulder – a habit from when he wasn't as tall.

Phil nudges Dan as gently as possible, "So, what's the plan?"

"To watch some Netflix and chill I suppose," Dan answers, then makes a face and winces.

Phil chuckles, "Oh really?"

"Shut up, you Spork. You know what I meant," Dan complains, trying to fight off a cringe attack.

"Oh, I do." Phil smirks, raising an eyebrow, "And I've made a new plan for the day."

Dan frowns, fighting a grin, "What kind of plan?"

Phil shrugs casually, "I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Dan looks conflicted, torn between asking and keeping it a surprise. Phil makes the choice for him, leaning in towards him with a playful smile. he kisses Dan's hair, that one quixotic curl, his nose, Derek the dimple, his forehead and anywhere else he can find.

Dan's face turns so red, it's a miracle that the rest of him doesn't suffer blood loss. He coughs, "Phil?"

"One for each message, Dan, I'm not done..." Phil murmurs, pulling him closer. Despite being so articulate most of the time, Dan seems to suffer from speechlessness whenever he's around Phil. But it doesn't matter because Phil always knows what to say.

"Happy today, Dan..." Phil whispers, knowing that the two of them won't be doing much talking for a while.

After all, he still has to pay Dan back for all the other messages…

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, phil is beautiphil - fight me. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos or comment?


End file.
